As this type of bottles, a bottle is well known in which a tube-like body part having a bottom, a shoulder part and an opening part are integrally formed of a synthetic resin, and panels recessed inwardly in a radial direction are provided to the body part at intervals in a circumferential direction of the bottle. These panels provided to the body part suppress the occurrence of appearance defects caused by swelling deformation when the bottle is filled with high temperature contents, or collapsing deformation when a temperature of the contents contained in the bottle is decreased (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-63516